


Even Porn Stars Gotta Eat

by AirgiodSLV



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-21
Updated: 2007-03-21
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: In which everyone works in the adult film industry. AU.





	Even Porn Stars Gotta Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to adellyna and maleyka for beta-reading and cheerleading.

Title: Even Porn Stars Gotta Eat  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen, with appearances by MR, CK, CMM, JDM, and TW.  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: In which everyone works in the adult film industry. AU.  
Disclaimer: I don’t even know where to begin. This is a complete work of fiction, no disrespect intended.  
Notes: Thanks to [](https://adellyna.livejournal.com/profile)[**adellyna**](https://adellyna.livejournal.com/) and [](https://maleyka.livejournal.com/profile)[**maleyka**](https://maleyka.livejournal.com/) for beta-reading and cheerleading.

The morning shoot is theatrical and kind of fluffy, which doesn’t bother Jared because he gets this kind of stuff every now and then, and besides, he’s a professional. There’s a lot of crawling around, which is hell on his knees, but he gets to ham it up and Mike’s slapping his ass with a leather flogger so light he can barely feel it, which just makes it funnier when he groans and whimpers.

He licks Mike’s boots and has to work hard not to snicker when Mike calls him his bitch and smacks him with a leather strap. He moans loud after that one, partly because it was supposed to hurt and partly to cover the sound of his stomach rumbling, but it’s after noon so they can’t blame him for being hungry.

Mike drives him over to the dildo set up nearby with a series of slaps on his ass with that ridiculous flogger, on his knees again, he’s going to kill Mike later, that bastard, but he goes down on the hard latex with gusto, licking and slobbering while Mike calls him a dirty whore and Jared forces himself not to roll his eyes. Mike is one kinky fucker, no question about that, but this is all for show and they’re keeping it tame, a little spanking and dirty talk but no real pain.

Jared waggles his ass in the air and Mike smacks it, sounding slightly exasperated and Jared feels slightly guilty for losing focus, he really does, but it’s 12:15 and he hasn’t been fed yet, what do they expect? Mike forces his head down on the dildo and Jared grumbles with his mouth full but goes back to work, head bobbing and cheeks hollowing.

He actually prefers blowing dildos to cocks – there’s less interaction, but no surprises and he can get careless with his teeth. He slurps and moans and thinks about trying out the new sushi place for lunch, and finally they call cut.

“Anything else you want to do, Mike?” the director asks, and Jared pulls off of his dildo with a wet ‘pop’ and says firmly, “Lunch.”

Mike relents, probably knowing he won’t get any more out of Jared this morning anyway, and one of the assistants hands him a terrycloth robe with a smile. Jared wraps himself up, nodding to the crew on his way out, and goes to find Jensen.

* * *

He finds Jensen in Studio B, still filming. He’s on his hands and knees getting fucked by Chris, who rolls his hips like an ocean wave, abs rippling, talking breathless and dirty while Jensen moans.

Jared waits by the door, and when Jensen looks up, Jared catches his eye, mouths, “Lunch?” and taps his watch. He sees confirmation in Jensen’s eyes before Jensen drops his head and groans, pushing back on Chris’ cock, and Jared ducks back out the door to grab a shower.

Jared and Jensen have fucked exactly once, early on after they both started working. The shoot was mostly to showcase Jared as the new hot young thing, an orgy with him as the focal point, guys taking turns in his mouth and his ass and on his cock.

Jensen had blown him, doing his own fluffing because he’d said he was bored and Jared looked easy, and his mouth had been great, all heat and pressure and suction with fluttering strokes of his tongue, but halfway through he’d started humming Poison’s ‘Nothin’ But A Good Time,’ and Jared had bit his lip to keep from laughing while Jensen looked up at him with amusement gleaming in his eyes.

They’ve been fast friends ever since.

Chad had ended up fucking him, and while Jared didn’t mind, part of him had wished it had been Jensen. Chad had bony hipbones and never shut up, and he pulled Jared’s hair when he got really enthusiastic.

Ripped as he is, though, Jensen is just too pretty to top. He gets paired with the older guys, the bodybuilders, and they’ve never been together on a project since.

Which Jared doesn’t mind, because all that means is that they rarely finish filming and go for showers at the exact same time, so he can sneak into Jensen’s locker and steal his cucumber-lime soap.

* * *

Jared showers and changes into a t-shirt and hoodie, jeans loose and soft around his hips so that when he comes back from break, his skin isn’t creased.

He’s halfway down the hall when he hears someone yell, “J-man, where you going?”

Jared turns around and grins at Chad, spreading his hands. “Lunch, man. Even porn stars gotta eat.”

“Yeah, no-calorie low-carb shit,” Chad grumbles, but he waves Jared off. “Fine, whatever. I’ve gotta do this circle jerk thing in half-an-hour, I’ll catch you later.”

“Later,” Jared calls back, and continues on his way. There’s a super-sized fruit smoothie calling his name from the health bar across the plaza, for which he blames the sticky smell of strawberry lube, but he’s not going to argue with his stomach.

He spots Jensen standing with Jeff by the front door, heads bent together and voices low, but just then Jensen looks up and sees him, breaks away and slides on his shades.

Jared thinks maybe Jensen and Jeff are a thing, or were for a while, but it’s hard to tell because they never touch when they’re not on camera. They did a shoot together a month or so ago, and Jensen was quiet for a while afterwards, so Jared thinks maybe that fucked it up. He doesn’t know for sure, they’ve never talked about relationships. Just sports, and politics, and everything under the sun that isn’t work or personal.

“Tokyo Café?” Jared asks, although he might be hungrier than that. It’s been a busy morning, what with all the crawling. Sushi is filling for about an hour, and then you’re hungry again.

Jensen shakes his head, face tilted back slightly into the sunlight. “Food Court.”

The Food Court belongs to the outdoor mall across the way, and has a decent selection of meal options, which makes it both tasty and convenient. They eat here most days, sitting at any one of the tables in the sunshine and ordering from one of the nine surrounding restaurants, or two if they can’t agree on a place, but they usually do. Today they only debate for a moment between the submarine joint and the home-cooked American place they both love, because Jared’s nose has caught the scent of roasted meat and he’s not settling for any pansy-assed sandwich.

Jared orders chicken with rice and mushrooms, which smells heavenly even in a carry-out box, and claims a table for them by the balcony railing. Jensen joins him a few minutes later, plate of salad in one hand and bottled water in the other.

Jared catches him eyeing the chicken and shoves it across the table in offering, but Jensen shakes his head and digs into his salad, which probably means he and Chris are picking right back up where they left off before the lunch break. Jensen never really eats on full sex days. Jared doesn’t understand it at all, because he’s always ravenous after a shoot like that, but to each his own.

They talk about the sale at Banana Republic and how few guys can actually pull off cargo shorts and how to _really_ fry chicken, and on the way back Jared yells, “Wait!” and drags Jensen with him to the health bar, because if he’s going to end up smelling like strawberry lube again, he at least wants to taste like it too.

* * *

He and Tommy are doing softcore in the afternoon, which Jared never complains about because it’s easy work, and he and Tommy know each other really well, they shoot together all the time because they’re close in age and build, and besides, they make everyone else look short.

So he doesn’t mind at all, only truth be told, he’s kind of…bored. Tommy isn’t a bad kisser or anything, but they’ve been lying here for at least an hour now, making out and caressing each other with soft, skimming touches, and the only thing that’s come off so far is Jared’s tank top.

So he’s kind of bored, but not bored enough to start making grocery lists or thinking about vacuuming his car, so he starts imagining doing this scene with Jensen. He thinks Jensen would taste like cinnamon, and his chest would be firm and muscled under Jared’s hands. Jensen’s hair would feel like bristled velvet when he ran his hands through it, and Jensen would make soft noises in his throat, appreciation and encouragement.

He’s surprised to find himself getting hard, and Tommy seems to be as well, squeezing Jared’s biceps in silent question while their tongues lazily tangle and delve. Jared ignores him, shifting slightly so his cock isn’t digging into Tommy’s hip, and fully expects his hard-on to go away. Only for some reason he’s thinking about Jensen’s lips, and kissing him like this, only softer, with less tongue, and huh. Who knew Jensen was a potential fantasy object?

When they get more clothes off and Tommy finally - _finally_ \- goes down on him, Jared is still thinking about Jensen, and how easy he is to hang out with, and how that Jeff thing is probably over but even if it isn’t, that doesn’t mean Jensen would necessarily turn him down. It doesn’t mean he would say yes, either, but there’s no harm in asking.

He should give it a shot, invite Jensen to see a local ball game or something, spend some time getting to know him even better. There’s a lot about Jensen he still doesn’t know, and he wants to, suddenly, like there are a hundred questions that have been there all along but he didn’t know until now that he wanted to ask them.

Tommy pulls off of his cock and licks a stripe up the underside, and Jared hurriedly refocuses, because Tommy is working his ass off and Jared isn’t helping him out much right now. He strokes Tommy’s hair apologetically and then gets his hand out of the shot, and thinks that maybe he’ll do it tonight.

* * *

When Jared pokes his head in, Jensen is spread out over one of the prop couches, one leg hooked over the arm and the other on the floor, while Chris bobs his head lazily on Jensen’s cock and they both moan. Jensen has his head dropped back, eyes closed and lips parted, and Jared is kind of shocked by how hot he looks like that, even if it is all an act.

Chris slides two fingers up into Jensen’s mouth and Jensen takes them in without missing a beat, tongue running up and down the sides, and Jared knows what’s coming next as well as Jensen does, Chris’ fingers sliding free of his mouth and pushing up inside him where he’s spread wide and open.

Jensen’s breath catches and he moans, low and soft, and Jared is resolved.

He waits until the shoot is finished and Jensen is wrapped up in a robe before approaching, hands shoved in his pockets and smiling. Jensen looks mildly surprised to see him, but mostly just worn out, which Jared can’t exactly blame him for.

“Hey,” he says with a grin, and Jensen smiles back, weary but genuine.

“Hey.”

Jared bounces on the balls of his feet, thinking about how best to phrase it, while Jensen waits patiently until finally the words just come out. “Do you want to catch a movie later?”

They’ve hung out a few times before this, watching a game or just going for a couple of beers, but this time is different and Jensen seems to know it. His eyebrows arch, just the tiniest fraction.

“Jared, are you asking me out on a date?”

Jared wipes his sweating palms on his thighs and tries to look sincere. ‘Is that…is that okay? I mean yeah, I am. Asking.”

Jensen spends a lot longer considering than Jared is comfortable with, clear green eyes giving nothing away, but finally his lips curve up into a smile and he says, “Yeah, okay.”

Jared is so relieved that he leaves without thinking, babbling something about that being great and catching Jensen later, and then he has to run all the way out to the parking lot in a panic fifteen minutes later because he’d forgotten to ask when and where to pick Jensen up.

* * *

When Jared shows up at his apartment, Jensen is wearing a navy blue button-down and glasses, which he’s never worn around Jared before, and it’s possibly the sexiest thing Jared’s ever seen. He holds open the car door and Jensen laughs and calls him a bitch, and before they even pull out onto the street the nervous knot of pre-date tension is completely gone.

Dinner is pepperoni and sausage pizza at a great place nearby that Jared knows, and they devour the entire thing, which doesn’t surprise him because Jensen hasn’t really eaten all day and Jared can always make room for food, especially pizza, so they’re both full and edging towards lethargic by the time they make it to the movie theater.

Jensen agrees with his opinion on every preview and they share popcorn even though they’re going to be doing penance for it at the gym later, and once the movie starts Jensen settles in and even lets Jared stretch an arm over the back of his chair, which he does holding his breath, afraid Jensen will object.

“Do you want to get ice cream?” Jared asks when they come out after the movie, because he’s not ready to call it a night yet, and he’s spotted the glowing sign across the parking lot.

Jensen glances at him sideways from behind those incredibly sexy glasses and smiles. “You’re going to be terrible for my diet.”

For perverse reasons, that comment leaves Jared ridiculously pleased, and he starts off towards the ice cream shop with a grin on his face and Jensen in tow. “Fat-free frozen yogurt,” he compromises, but he doesn’t let Jensen order any of the lame fruity flavors, because then it’s not like getting ice cream at all.

“So how about that lead actress?” Jensen says once they’re outside, mutual silent agreement leading them down to the lakefront to eat their ice cream as they walk. His eyes are crinkled up at the corners, hiding a smile, so at least Jared doesn’t have to be scandalized by his horrific taste in film stars.

“I’ve seen better acting in pornos,” Jared deadpans, and Jensen laughs so hard he almost spills his ice cream cone and Jared has to make a valiant grab to save it.

They walk twice around the lakefront promenade because neither of them is ready to go home yet, but finally the night air starts to bite and Jensen loses track of what he was saying about global trends in government, however they got to that subject, because he’s stifling a yawn, and they decide to call it a night.

* * *

They drive back to Jensen’s building and Jared walks him to the door of his apartment, because they’re still mid-conversation and he’s not losing a single moment of this. Jensen says, “I’d invite you in, but…” and there’s too much going on behind his eyes, so Jared leans in and kisses him.

He doesn’t taste like cinnamon, but he smells amazing, like pine and spice and cucumber-lime, and he kisses softly the way Jared thought he would, gentle pressure before lightly sucking on Jared’s lower lip and wetting it with a swipe of his tongue. Jared makes a sound that isn’t quite a moan and pushes until Jensen hits the wall, arms circling Jared to stroke down the back of his shirt while Jared rubs circles above Jensen’s hipbones with his thumbs.

Jensen’s lips are parted, inviting Jared’s tongue, and they’re pressed together against the wall now, Jared’s hips rubbing slowly against Jensen’s while Jensen hitches up to meet him, both panting into each other’s mouths between kisses. Jensen sets to work leaving a love-bite on his throat and Jared has to brace himself against the wall, palm smacking flat against the hard surface as he inhales and Jensen sucks.

“We should…” he says, and Jensen echoes, “Yeah,” and Jared grinds forward and realizes his brain is for once way ahead of his body, which is enjoying this but has utterly failed to get with the program.

He groans, flushed with embarrassment and heat from Jensen’s teeth scraping his skin. Jensen looks up inquiringly and seems to realize his predicament a moment later, his hands on Jared's back turning gentle and soothing.

“Shit,” Jared says softly, humiliated because how lame is it to have a hot guy pinned against the wall and not even be able to get it up? Jensen buries his face in the crook of Jared’s neck and laughs, breath puffing soft and warm against Jared’s skin.

“Dude, it’s okay,” he promises, with a grin and another kiss pressed lightly against Jared’s jaw. “Me too. It’s no big deal, we’ve both had a long day.”

“I hate my job,” Jared complains, even though it’s a lie, and Jensen laughs again, hands running warm and gentle over his back.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says, and Jared backs off so that Jensen can pull out his keys and unlock the door, smiling. “Thanks for the date. We should do it again sometime.”

“Yeah,” Jared says, and not even the thought of an all-day shoot of sixty-nines and hair-pulling with Chad tomorrow can keep him from grinning all the way home.


End file.
